custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Sawsword
The Giant Sawsword, also known as "Gausha", is FlashFire's main weapon forged by the legendary smith, the Scrapyard Boss. Description The Giant Sawsword is a special one-of-a-kind weapon made for FlashFire by the legendary, travelling smith, known as the Scrapyard Boss. It is a long sword as the name implies but has a chainsaw in the middle with the sword blade on the very end. On the sides of the sword, two Protosteel clubs weigh on the sides that cause severe paralysis when hitting an opponent. The chainsaw causes massive disorientation and the blade cause devastating burns. This is FlashFire's main and preferred weapon and as such is wielded with deadly power. On it's own the Giant Sawsword is devastating. One whack of the club side can send an opponent flying, cause tremors, or completely incapacitate it's opponent. The club also has enough blunt force to give opponents a concussion and is the only part of the weapon to be able to break Protosteel. One downside is that the club part is very heavy and in the hands of a novice wielder can be a slow, cumbersome weapon as well as being the most inaccurate part of the weapon. The chainsaw on the other hand is very good at disarming opponents and shredding armor and weapons. Since the chainsaw blade is on one side of the weapon, it can be held with two hands and pushed into an opponent. The downside is that holding it in the middle is very unbalanced as the sword and club side is heavier than the hilt side. The hilt itself is relatively short and has no protection from the chainsaw should the wielder's hands slip. Finally, the sword part has a very long range and can parry weapon strikes, it is also the most graceful part of the weapon and is very swift. If the sword blade makes contact it causes a burn-like affliction that effects nerves and makes the contacted part go numb with pain. The sword itself is covered with scratches and is the lightest part of the weapon. It is also very sharp and causes very sharp pain even on small cuts. The problem with the sword is that it is hard to aim at such length and the club slows it down. It is also probably one of the biggest weapons in the universe and is taller than FlashFire himself. This weapon is so heavy it has been enchanted so that FlashFire can pick it up and will not cause massive sinkholes if dropped because it will fall straight through the ground. This weight is actually useful in combat because FlashFire can throw it like a twig onto opponents and crush them. The only other person able to wield it is the Scrapyard Boss. History Sometime during his lifetime, FlashFire was wandering around the Wastelands of Kuaz and stumbled upon the legendary smith, the Scrapyard Boss. The Scrapyard Boss made a deal with FlashFire; if he could beat the Scrapyard Boss in one-on-one combat, he would make him a weapon depending on his skills. FlashFire accepted and after a week-long battle, FlashFire won and the Scrapyard Boss made him a weapon. This massive weapon took the Scrapyard Boss almost a month to make, but when it was done he christened it "Gausha", and gave it to FlashFire. FlashFire called it the "Giant Sawsword" because he thought it was easier to pronounce when smiting his enemies; if they lived, they could tell the tale. Known Wielders * FlashFire * The Scrapyard Boss Category:User:FlashFirePrime Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Melee Weapons